FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate a planar electronic component 1 of square form. The electronic component 1 can, for example, be a microbattery or a lithium battery.
FIG. 1A is a plan view. The component 1 comprises two contact metallizations 3 and 5 respectively, for example, the cathode (+) and anode (−) terminals of a battery. The metallizations 3 and 5 are positioned on an edge of the component 1, for example on two consecutive (i.e., adjacent) corners of a top face 7 of the component 1. Each contact metallization 3, 5 is for example of triangular form and has a vertex corresponding to a corner of the component 1.
FIG. 1B is a side view of the electronic component 1. The contact metallization 5 is positioned in a corner of the top face 7 of the component 1 but does not extend right through to the bottom face. The same applies for the contact metallization 3, not visible in FIG. 1B.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of parallel assembly of electronic components 1 of the type of that presented in FIGS. 1A and 1B. The components are stacked according to an axis Z orthogonal to the plane of the components and of the figure, and are staggered relative to one another by a length L, along an axis X orthogonal to the axis Z and to the side of the component bearing the metallizations 3 and 5. The length L is chosen to reveal the contact metallizations 3 and 5 of each successive component 1. To produce a parallel assembly, the contact metallizations 3 and 5 of the components 1 are respectively interconnected by connections 11 and 13, for example lines of solder.
The assembly of FIG. 2 presents the drawback of being bulky and unreliable when it involves stacking a large number of components.